ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiser Kaiser Belial
Kaiser Kaiser Belial is the arch nemesis of Shining Shining Zero. Thus he's pretty OP. Appearance Kaiser Kaiser Belial is much the same as the normal Kaiser Belial, however he carries an evil blade of unknown origin, and has a pair of dark Aegis protruding from his back. History Shining Shining Zero (Series) Following the destruction of his universe, for a long time, the newly christened Shining Shining Zero believed he was the only survivor. All that remained of a dead universe. For that reason, his goal of protecting life across the universe was fueled further by a drive to avenge those lost. For the most part, he succeeded, and for many years, this was the case. However, There was another..... As age old enemies always are, neither can exist without the other. Thought to have been lost with the rest of Zero's universe, Belial survived. For a long time, he was weak, on the brink of death. However, his master, Reiblood, kept him alive, as well as his own will. He would not be denied victory. And worse, he knew what fate truly befell his and Zero's universe, and though it is unknown how, knew his eternal enemy had survived. He fed off the darkness that festered where this reality had once been. He grew stronger, and more ambitious. With his universe gone, the whole multiverse was out there, waiting to be conquered. After absorbing the wandering souls of many evil beings that had been in this universe, including Dark Zagi, Alien Empera, and Dark Lugiel, Belial eventually transformed. The darkness was now his to command, and he set out, with his new Dark Aegis to remove any limitations on his reach, to enact his plans. Evil never changes, some say. Belial scoured the multiverse, he heard stories of his enemy's new form, and was determined to become his equal. He plucked a dark blade from a dying world, and this was the last thing he needed. He raised the blade to his head and christened himself Kaiser Kaiser Belial, in dark parody to Zero's new moniker, and that he would be the overlord of all universes he set his eyes on. Belial had learned patience in his ascendence to power, and knew it was better to bide his time then to attack his foe directly. He used his new dark powers to send forth monsters which he believed would at least annoy Zero, while he himself began to build his empire, gathering various aliens to his cause, building an army of Shining Darklops robots to serve his purposes. Eventually, he declared the creation of the Belial Magniversal Empire, and set about his plans. Entire universes fell under his grip, his power seemingly unmatched. However, as enemies always are, the time comes when they must battle. Hearing of Belial's conquests and knowing this had to be the very same Belial he knew, Shining Shining Zero quickly set out to stop Belial's evil plans. He recruited others to rebel against Belial's empire, and soon began taking back these fallen universes. The war was long and bloody, but it all eventually came to a head when Zero and Belial finally met face-to-face, each determined to settle this once and for all. Belial fought fiercely, his power matching even Zero's near-godly stature. The two fought with everything they had, save their last resort abilities. Eventually however, good triumphed over evil, and Shining Shining Zero finally bested Kaiser Kaiser Belial, defeating his foe. Or so it seemed..... Zero knew Belial too well to assume it would be over. Belial had cheated death before, It was all too likely he'd do it again.... This time would eventually come, with Belial returning over time and menacing Shining Shining Zero and countless universes and even multiverses with his evil, including an instance in which he summoned a hundred Beryudoras, though Zero defeated them all. He even formed a group of evil aliens called the Darkness Fifty, which thanks to him empowering and upgrading them, were able to hold their own against Shining Shining Zero and some of his multiversal allies fairly well. Ultimately, things would come to a head and what seemed like the final battle between Shining Shining Zero and Kaiser Kaiser Belial took place. The battle resulted in the universe they were fighting in to undergo a Crisis Impact, and Zero was only narrowly able to help the native version of Ultraman King keep everything together. He and Belial continued their battle until finally, it seemed Shining Shining Zero was victorious, besting his foe for a final time. But was this truly the case? The question haunted Shining Shining Zero for much time to come, even after he befriended Ultraman Neo Xenon and after the formation of the Parody Garrison, knowing his old enemy far too well. Kaiser Kaiser Belial has not been seen since that fateful battle, but his return is ever something to look out for. Shining Shining Zero The Movie: Revenge of Kaiser Kaiser Belial Returning from his seeming death, Kaiser Kaiser Belial apparently escaped to another multiverse, slowly rebuilding the Belial Magniversal Empire and beginning his conquests of this multiverse, thousands of worlds falling under his grasp. However, this would not go unnoticed, and when a lost group of Belial's Shining Darklops robots attacks the Land of Parodies, the Parody Garrison becomes aware of Belial's actions. Ultimately, Shining Shining Zero and Mirror Neo Knight are dispatched to deal with Belial, carving through his empire with aid from Glen Nova and Jean-King, eventually reaching Belial himself. The battle between the four was hard-fought, and Belial was eventually forced to cut his losses, absorbing millions of Esmeralda Emeralds and transforming into an insanely powerful monstrous form. Belial decimates the heroes, nearly defeating them, and preparing to destroy the entire Magniverse if it meant killing Shining Shining Zero. Luckily, Glen Nova, Mirror Neo Knight, and Jean-King worked together to block against the attack, though only being able to do so for a short period of time. Such time would not be needed, as Shining Shining Zero managed to defeat Belial, using a super-charged Final Ultimate Shining Shining Zero, which destroys Belial. And such, Kaiser Kaiser Belial seems to finally have been destroyed. That is, if a being such as he were bound by mortal concepts like death.... Forms - Arch Arch= Supreme Ultimate Arch Kaiser of Destruction, Arch Arch Belial Kaiser Kaiser Belial's massive Kaiju form, attained after absorbing a massive amount of Esmeralda Emeralds, transforming into a seemingly indomitable beast of destruction, full of only rage, anger, and hatred. ;Stats *'Height': 3,000 meters *'Weight': 3,000,000 t Abilities *Arch Arch Death Deathcium Ray: Belial's beam in this form, which is powerful enough to destroy an entire Magniverse. Luckily, he was prevented from doing so by the members of Parody Force Zero. *Arch Arch Death Claw: Belial uses his claws for close combat. *Power Draining: Belial can drain energy from the Esmeralda Emeralds and could even leech some energy off of the members of Parody Force Zero during their battle. *Arch Deathscythe of Oblivion: In place of his usual blade, Belial carries a gigantic scythe in this form which can cut through nearly anything. The scythe was so powerful that the members of Parody Force Zero actually had to dodge swings from it. **Deathsycthe Blast: A large blast of red, electricity-esc energy fired from the scythe. It is even more powerful than the blast fired from Belial's usual sword. **Death Slash: Same as the Dark Slash but fore the scythe. *Dimensional Travel: Retaining his Aegis, now immensely enhanced in size, Belial can presumably travel through dimensions. *Arch Dark Lightning: The same as Belial's previous attack but enhanced for this form. *Arch Dark Fireball: Same as above but for the Dark Fireball attack. *It can be presumed most of Belial's other abilities remain, however he appears to lack the ability to alter his size, and, for the sake of the omniverse as we know it, thankfully does not seem to posses an empowered variant to the Supreme Kaiser Overpowerdium Final, as Belial is no longer restricted by any morals to keep him from using it. If he does posses such an ability, it appears his own overconfidence prevented him from using it. - Kaiser Kaiser Darkness= Kaiser Kaiser Darkness Beial once fusing himself with Armored Armored Darkness. Abilities TBA - Atrocious= Kaiser Kaiser Belial Atrocious TBA Abilities TBA - }} Trivia * Kaiser Kaiser Belial is obviously meant to be Shining Shining Zero's Belial equivalent, and is thus a parody of Belial, as well as a bit of self-parody. * Kaiser Kaiser Belial's attributes are meant to add to the dichotomy between himself and Zero. These are mostly small things, like Belial wielding his sword with a reverse-grip while Zero wields his with a normal grip. Another is that Shining Shining Zero absorbed the power of his universe's Ultras while Kaiser Kaiser Belial got his power from other evil entities, as well as the inherent darkness in the destroyed universe. Speaking of which, there's some subtle foreshadowing there * Kaiser Kaiser Belial serves to expand the Shining Shining Zero Continuity. And yes, I am adding to a parody continuity. * Retroactively, Shining Shining Zero's ability to form a resistance against the Belial Magniversal Empire explains how he was able to convince so many to join the Parody Garrison, as he had experience forming groups before. * The Belial Multiversal Empire is an obvious parody of the Belial Galactic Empire and the Darkness Fifty the Darkness Five * I tried my best not to make this a wall of text after some constructive criticism given on Dark Ultraman Neo Xenon's page. ** These two have not met. Thankfully. * This character was inspired by Kit, though I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner. Category:Evil Ultras Category:Dark Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Shining Shining Zero Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Reiyonx Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Fan Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Ultraman Belial Variations